DarkSide
Merlin the Writer's only contribution to the Never-ending Story was to create one of its most prominent villains that is continuously utilised throughtout NeS history. Created way back on NeS1 Page 1, DarkSide appeared to challenge those summoned to Ares' volcanic Arena. Although he usually appears as a male, DarkSide is actually a collection of claimed souls and thus he is able to appear as any one of them. He is often described as a "force" of the NeS, rather than an actual being. He has been the primary villain for many Story Arcs and a minor villain for many more still. However, during a ploy to entrap the NeS Heroes he would become trapped in the body of a woman when "she" became pregnant with the child of Al Ciao. Shortly after the Main Character, Losien Simon, would become increasingly consumed by evil and this countered the evil within DarkSide - thus turning her good and into the woman the NeS came to know as Lady LightSide. Description Appearance The actual appearance of DarkSide is highly variable as DarkSide is, in fact, a collection of thousands of souls and DarkSide is able to take on the image of any one of them. He constantly shifts his form to appear like those dark souls he's consumedNeS1 Post 1, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Personality Everything about DarkSide is malicious and hungry. He desires nothing more than to feast on the souls of others. He seems to enjoy obedience to his will. Voice When DarkSide speaks he speaks with a multi-layered voice, many different voices all at once. These voices would consist of the souls he has consumed. Powers & Talents Soul Consumption DarkSide main trait is his ability to consume a person's soul, draining their life from their physical bodies. Even gods are susceptible to this power. It is likely he drains a person by consuming the darkness, specifically, within them (citation needed). Control He is able to use the darkness of a person's soul to control them and make them into his puppet, attacking their friends and being completely obedient to DarkSide. This is likely to work better on a person with more darkness in them (citation needed). History Pre-NeS History TBA The Fight of the Century of the Week See main article: NeS1 Page 1 See also: The Fight of the Century of the Week DarkSide first appeared in the guise of a Star WarsStar Wars article, Wikipedia. villain named JerecJerec article, Wookieepedia.. He enters the arena and comes up against Gebohq Simon, a human hero, Galvatron, a robot able to transform into a dragon-form, and Ares, the powerful God of War. He blasts Galvatron so that the robot shuts down. He then grabs Ares and drains the god's life from his body. And finally he approaches Gebohq. However Galvatron was not shut down completely and strikes DarkSide so that he falls into the lava. But later due to a plot-hole created by Ares, DarkSide is able to return by taking control of Ares' Colosseum and imbuing himself with its power. Ares summons Galvatron back to the arena to help him fight DarkSide. DarkSide then summons Gebohq, who actually joins Ares and his friend Galvatron. However DarkSide intends to use the darkness within Gebohq's soul to control him and force him to attack his friends. References External References Never-ending Story1 References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NeS1 Characters Category:Villains Category:NeS1 Villains Category:NeS2 Villains